1. Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relates to a circuit substrate and a light emitting diode (LED) package, and more particularly, to a circuit substrate and a LED package having low manufacture cost.
2. Description of Related Art
Compared to the conventional light bulbs, light emitting diode (LED) has smaller volume, longer lifespan, lower energy consumption, and less contamination. Thus, LED has gradually replaced fluorescent lamp and incandescent lamp in some fields along with the advancement in the illumination efficiency thereof. For example, LED has been broadly applied to the light source of scanner which requires quick response, the backlight source of liquid crystal display (LCD), the light source of vehicle instrument panel, the light source of traffic light, and some other illuminating apparatuses.
FIG. 1 is a perspective diagram of a conventional LED package. FIG. 2 is a diagram of a conventional circuit substrate, and the circuit substrate in FIG. 2 is cut to provide a plurality of first leads, first electrodes, second leads, and second electrodes as shown in FIG. 1.
Referring to FIG. 1, the LED package 100 includes a substrate D, a first lead 110, a first electrode 120, a second lead 130, a second electrode 140, a LED chip 150, and an encapsulant 160. The first lead 110, the first electrode 120, the second lead 130, and the second electrode 140 are disposed on the substrate D.
The first lead 110 is connected to the first electrode 120, and the second lead 130 is connected to the second electrode 140. The LED chip 150 is disposed on the first lead 110 and is electrically connected to the first lead 110 and the second lead 130 respectively through a first bonding wire 172 and a second bonding wire 174. The encapsulant 160 is disposed on the substrate D and covers the first lead 110, the second lead 130, and the LED chip 150. The substrate D has two through hole D1 respectively exposing the first electrode 120 and the second electrode 140, and the LED package 100 can be electrically connected to other electronic devices (for example, a circuit board) through the first electrode 120 and the second electrode 140.
Referring to FIG. 2, the circuit substrate 200 can be divided into a plurality of carriers along a plurality of cutting paths A1 and a plurality of cutting paths A2. The circuit substrate 200 has a plurality of lead units 210. Each carrier has a substrate D, a first lead 110, a first electrode 120, a second lead 130, and a second electrode 140 (as shown in FIG. 1). Each of the lead units 210 has a first lead 110, a second lead 130, and a common terminal 212, and the common terminal 212 is composed of a first electrode 120 and a second electrode 140. The first lead 110 and the second lead 130 of each of the lead units 210 are respectively connected to the edge of the first electrode 120 and the edge of the second electrode 140. Each of the lead units 210 can be cut into two conductive structures, wherein the conductive structures may be the first lead 110 and the first electrode 120 or the second lead 130 and the second electrode 140.
Conventionally, a substrate (not shown) entirely covered by a metal layer is usually provided and the metal layer is patterned to form the circuit substrate 200. However, the lead units 210 on the circuit substrate 200 have low layout density, and each lead unit 210 can be cut into only two conductive structures. In other words, the amount of conductive structures fabricated on a unit area of substrate is small. Accordingly, the manufacture cost of the conductive structures is high.